


Be Okay

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bathing, Caregiver/little, Caretaking, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: Jack's known about Robin's age regression for a while, but now he feels like he's fully prepared.





	Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I got quite a few requests for pixleye ageplay with little Robin so I cranked this out really quick. It's my first time writing ageplay, but I myself am a little so I at least tried. I haven't seen any little Robin so here you go. As always, enjoy!

Robin was little again, and this time Jack was prepared.

The first time it'd happened, Jack had been caught off guard and had no idea how to deal with it. Apparently he'd done well enough though, because after the regression had passed, Robin had thanked him for handling it so well. At first it was weird for him, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. After all, he still loved Robin no matter what he threw at him. He'd shown Jack his box of comfort items, and laid out detailed instructions for when it happened again. Jack swore to be prepared for next time, looking up everything he could about it and doing a few things to make it easier on both of them. Before long, the time came for Jack to step up and do his best.

It'd been three weeks since Robin had regressed, and Jack was thankful.

But after a particularly stressful day of filming, Jack just knew that something was off with his boyfriend. Robin had been playing one of those rage games and it seemed to have gotten to him more than it usually did. Jack had left him alone for a while to calm down, but an hour had passed and he's heard nothing from the filming room. Just as he was about to go check on Robin, he heard a soft sniffling coming from the direction of the room. Jack could already sense that something was up, but he didn't want to disturb Robin. Jack would just let him come to him when he was ready, giving him some space. Jack was idly scrolling through his phone when he heard the studio door open and heard soft footsteps on the floor. He felt the couch cushions dip as Robin laid down next to him, his head resting on Jack's leg. Jack turned his attention to Robin, already knowing what was going on.

"Not having a good day buddy?" Jack kept his voice soft, trying to make him feel comfortable. Robin just nodded, curling further into himself and still sniffling, starting to suck on his thumb.

"Come sit on daddy's lap and tell me what's wrong, okay?" Jack lightly petted Robin's head, stroking his hair softly. A few moments passed until Robin reluctantly sat up and crawled into Jack's lap, his arms wrapping around Jack's waist and his head resting snugly on Jack's chest.

"Just got mad," Robin's voice was quiet, that telltale lilt to it when he got like this. He returned to sucking his thumb, and Jack tsked at him.

"Don't do that, you don't know where it's been. Let me get up and get your paci," Jack tried to gently lift Robin out of his lap, but he wasn't having it, whining as Jack tried to get up and untangle Robin's arms from his waist.

"Buddy you're gonna have to let me get up. We can cuddle later, okay?" Robin nodded, still unhappy but finally climbing out of Jack's lap and retreating ot the other side of the couch, thumb still in his mouth. Jack sighed as he stood up, making his way to their shared room and digging out Robin's box of supplies. He pulled out the light blue pacifier with small ducks on it that Robin absolutely loved. As he started to leave the room, Jack second guessed himself and just brought the whole box with him, as small as it was. Robin's face lit up when he Jack carrying the box into the living room, his expression lightening up. 

"You brought my toys?" Robin said gleefully, his voice light and happy. 

"Yep, sure did! Also brought some other stuff!" Jack sat the box down on the floor, fishing out Robin's favorite onesie and the pacifier. Jack helped him get into the onesie, but Robin was giving him problems by wiggling around too much. Soon enough he'd managed to get him in it, looking at how cute Robin looked in it. It was a budgie onesie, blue and white with wings on the arms and a long tail on the back. Robin seemed to care for this one the most, picking it out when they'd gone shopping for supplies together.

"Daddy look! I'm a birb!" Robin squealed, trying to jump up and flap his arm wings, barely landing on his feet as he tried to jump, laughing and squawking the whole time. Jack melted at the sight, Robin looking like the perfect picture of happiness as he bounded around the living room, trying to peck at the couch. After a particularly high jump, Robin stumbled and hit his toe on the table, falling to the floor and crying.

"Don't cry buddy, daddy's right here," Jack rushed to him, hoisting him up and setting him back down on the floor, this time in front of the tv. But Robin kept crying, wiping his nose on the onesie.

"Now don't do that, that's gross," Jack went to grab a tissue and let Robin blow his nose and wipe his eyes, Jack going back to the box and digging out a coloring book.

"Hey, you wanna color some Overwatch characters sweetie?" Jack cooed, setting the book and crayons down in front of Robin, wrapping him up in his favorite blankie. Robin was still sniffling, but nodded.

"Can I have my paci pwease?" Robin said, his speech starting to sufer as a result of going deep into headspace. Jack thought it was unbearably cute, the way his accent made it sound.

"Sure bud, here you go," Jack placed the pacifier gently in Robin's mouth, the little sucking on it happily as he hummed and flipped the book open. Jack sat on the floor next to him, making sure he was okay as he happily colored away, currently coloring in Tracer. 

"Did I make Twacer pwetty?" Robin said as he popped the pacifier out briefly, holding the book right up to Jack's face. To be truthful, the colors were mismatched and the lines were poorly colored in, but when Robin regressed he wasn't very neat at this.

"She looks great, buddy! You wanna color someone else next?"

"Color with me daddy!" Robin dropped the crayon he was holding and gripped at Jack's sleeve, his big eyes boring into his own, expecting some kind of response. Jack sighed and laid down next to him, grabbing a handful of crayons and flipping until Robin found a character he wanted to color. They settled on Soldier and Ana, and started working on their creations. Jack wasn't really paying attention to the task at hand, only thinking about Robin. He was adorable like this, the way that he had a childlike sense of wonder about everything. He'd been terrified when Jack found his box, begging him not to break up with him. He'd never experienced this before, but he'd do anything for Robin because he loved him too much to let him go. As Robin colored away, humming some song that Jack couldn't place, he thought of how much he really cared for him. Before long, Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Robin, the little huffing as he became frustrated with his work.

"Don't wanna do this anymore," Robin grumbled, throwing the crayons away from him, shutting the book.

"Hey, don't do that. You wanna do something else? Wanna go play in the sandbox?" Jack was hoping he'd say yes so they could try it out, because he was proud of being able to build it. As soon as he said it, Robin's eyes lit up and he started bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Pwease daddy?" Robin muffled around the pacifier that he'd stuck back in his mouth, forgetting about the coloring book entirely. 

"First you need to get out of the onesie so you don't get it dirty, okay bud?" Jack said, seeing Robin's face fall slightly. But he obliged, wiggling out of it and tossing it to the side.

"Sandbox, sandbox!" Robin said, words muffled by the pacifier. He grabbed Jack's arm, pulling towards the backyard as Jack laughed, letting the little pull him outside. Luckily they had a fenced in backyard and the neighbors didn't care what they did, and they never asked questions. It'd taken Jack a while to build the sandbox since he had to make it big enough for the two of them, but it was worth it just for the look on Robin's face. Robin pulled him into the sandbox, grabbing one of the molds that Jack had picked up earlier that week and making a crude sandcastle.

"Look daddy, I made a castle!" Robin was full of joy, rolling around in the sand and throwing it at Jack. Normally he'd be mad about it, but he knew that Robin didn't realize what he was doing when he was little, so he forgave it. The pacifier was long forgotten, barely poking out of the sand. Jack made a mental note to clean it thoroughly later, as Robin continued to roll around and dig himself into the sand. This was definitely his crowning achievement, the one thing that seemed to delight Robin more than anything else.

"Pway! Pway with me?" Robin mumbled, arms outstretched towards Jack as he laughed and took Robin in his arms, hugging him as Robin decided to throw sand in his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Jack gently scolded him, Robin completely ignoring him and going back to digging holes in the sand. It was starting to get dark out, and Robin was dirty enough that he'd need a bath.

"Hey buddy, it's time for a bath. We gotta go inside okay?"

"Nooo! Wanna stay here!" Robin was whining again, clinging to Jack and starting to cry. Jack sighed as he picked up both the pacifier and Robin, carrying him back into the house. Robin continued to whine as Jack carried him into the bathroom, getting everything ready for a bath.

"Would a bubble bath help buddy?" Jack knelt in front of Robin, who was curled up on the floor sniffling again. Robin nodded, wiping his eyes as Jack helped him get undressed and lowered him into the tub. There were bubbles already, and Jack had put in Robin's favorite bath bomb to help him relax.

"Don't wanna get clean," Robin sniffled, Jack lathering his hair with shampoo.

"Little boys need to get clean, buddy," Jack said gently, trying to scrub Robin clean while he was fidgeting in the tub. He clearly wasn't having it though, trying to get away from Jack as he tried to clean him. Jack huffed as he finally got Robin to calm down and rinsed his hair, letting him sit there with his rubber duckies in the water. Jack watched him idly play with the toys, hoping that his mood was slightly better. After a while, Robin was ready to get out and Jack helped him dry off, dressing him in his Marvel pajamas and bringing him back downstairs. As Jack dropped him off in the living room, he gave the pacifier a deep clean and returned to Robin.

"Your paci is all clean now! Do you still want it?" Jack dangled the pacifier in front of him, the little nodding enthusiastically. Jack let him suck on it as he turned on Netflix and scrolled through until he found something that he knew Robin liked.

"It's bedtime, buddy. You wanna lay on daddy for a bit?" Jack cooed, patting the space next to him on the couch as Robin grabbed his blankie and eagerly laid down next to him, once again placing his head on Jack's lap. As they watched the cartoon, he could hear Robin gently sucking on the pacifier, his legs jostling restlessly. Jack started to pet his head, gently winding his fingers through his hair. It wasn't long before Robin was fast asleep, the pacifier still in his mouth as he slept comfortably in Jack's lap. Jack started to drift off too, hoping that he'd done good enough for Robin today.

It was the middle of the night when they both woke up, Jack noticing that the pacifier was tossed to the ground. As he looked down, he noticed that Robin was wide awake, staring up at him.

"Thank you so much for today, Jack. You did so good," Robin said sleepily, yawning as he spoke. Jack laughed as he continued to stroke Robin's hair, singing to him to lull him back to sleep.

Sometimes life throws things at you, but now Jack knew that he'd be prepared for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
